


Black hole

by Madita1908



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fiction, Heart, Lost - Freeform, Not real, Search, black - Freeform, loosing, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/pseuds/Madita1908
Summary: There is just a black hole,That beats life into her.





	Black hole

She cannot breathe anymore.  
The pain is too real.

The pain sits where her heart should be.  
But where her heart is not. 

There is just a black hole,  
That beats life into her.  
The beat hurts her.

Soaked in all the bad emotions,  
Of which the heart is surrounded.  
Unable to soak up the good emotions.

She does not know,   
When and where she lost her heart.  
But she knows it is gone.

Nobody is there to hold her,  
When she cries.

But nobody cares about her  
and the heart   
she calls a black hole.


End file.
